I Hate You
by L. C. Johnson
Summary: Azula has Zuko prisoner and she missed him those two years he was gone... PWP, Azuko INCEST, and rape kinda...you have been warned. Rated M for a reason: Nothing but SMUT!


**Fuck You**

* * *

**WARNING: This is PWP… it contains nothing but smutty incest… and rape… kind of…**

Also… I don't own Avatar: The Last Air bender or any of its characters and even if I did, no, this would not happen.

* * *

Ty Lee was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked. He should have been able to beat her, even without his bending. He really hated Azula and her friends at the moment. Not that hating his sister was anything new, but before he'd only regarded her friends as mild annoyances; they'd risen in status. 

He was blindfolded, he was gagged, his arms and feet were bound in leather. He knew he was in some sort of metal contraption, although probably not a ship because he didn't hear the ocean when they loaded him onto it. He assumed he was in a cell, the bars slamming open just reiterated that deduction.

"Well look what the cat dragged in… my favorite little Zuzu…" He could _hear _her smirking.

'_Nice to see you too Azula'_ He thought, his eyebrows rubbing up against their leather concealer as he glared in her general direction.

"Everyone, leave us. Everyone leave the brig altogether. My brother and I have catching up to do." He could hear footsteps shuffling away from them. It sounded like everyone was moving to his right… hopefully he'd have the chance to put that observation to use.

Azula waited until everyone was gone before she spoke again. "You know Brother," she started, her tone sadistically elated, "life at the palace wasn't half as much fun without you… Especially not after that one winter."

His eyes flew open.

She walked away from his cell, leaving the door open. She walked up and down the aisle. _'She's checking for anyone eves-dropping'_ he realized.

After a moment she started back toward his cell, but as she got closer he could feel the heat radiating off of her. "There are chains in here Zuzu. You know how much I like using chains."

Her foot steps stopped right in front of him. Her hand came around and cupped his face, it almost felt gentle. She traced the outline of his gag with one of her long thick finger nails, one of her claws. She got to the edge of his mouth; the skin on his lips was dry and stretched. She dug in to his bottom lip, he felt a sharp sting as she scratched and the skin peeled off. She laughed. He tasted little traces of blood as the trickled into his mouth.

She bent her head closer to his, she was close enough to kiss him, but instead she stuck her tong out and licked all along his bleeding lip. He flinched, her smirk widened.

She stood up strait and walked to the other side of the cell where the yet untouched chains lay. He heard them clank as she lifted them up. Heard them scrape like nails on a chalkboard as she dragged them across the cell and deduced that they were rusted.

Her hand, almost hot enough to burn his bare skin, snaked around his back slowly. She wrapped it securely around one of his bound wrists and yanked at an angle forcing him to fall forward onto his stomach. "You know Zuzu," she whispered, her chest pressing up against his back, her lips an inch from his ear, "I always liked you with the topknot… but I think I like this shaggy peasant haircut better, it's so _low_."

He felt cold metal chains clink around his right forearm then the left. The leather straps came off and he pulled his arms out, seeing how far he could stretch. "Oh the chains are very long Zuzu, but they are bound, you won't be able to get out."

He reached up and yanked off the blind fold and gag. Azula laughed at him. He glared at her. "What do you want?" He demanded, already knowing the answer.

"We're going to fuck Zuzu, and I know you'll enjoy it, even if you won't admit it." She began to circle him, stepping over the chains as she passed them; He was her prey. He felt an involuntary pulse shoot through his groin.

"That's what this is about Azula? You want a fuck? Go fuck one of your soldiers!"

"You know I only want you. Besides, you know that our family does not believe in relations with lower classes – not that it stopped you and your waterbender." His eyes narrowed and he snarled but didn't say a word.

"I'm going to untie your legs Baby-Brother, but they won't do you any good. You're bending won't be back for at least another ten hours." The glee that shown from her face would have scared a lesser man, but he grew up with her, he'd seen it too many times; for some reason it still turned him on.

She slowly bent down and untied his ankles. He was still sitting on the ground and did not make a move to get up. She shoved his legs apart with one of her knees and crawled between them. Her hands burned against his chest for a minute and then she pushed him back, putting all of her weight on top of him, forcing him to lay on the floor of the metal cell.

She positioned her knee so that it was right next his pulsing cock. She could tell he was getting hard. She rubbed her knee up against it, just hard enough for it to hurt. "I'll tell you what we're going to do Zuzu…" She threaded a leather strap behind his neck, caught it with her other hand and jerked it toward her. "I'm going to rape you, and you're going to like it, and then you get to rape me. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

His right hand shot up and he grabbed her neck, forcing her face away from his. She wasn't phased. "I fucking hate you!" He told her.

She blew fire out of her nose and he pulled his hand back before it could do any damage. "But you love to fuck me." She answered, maniacal laughter once again escaping her lips.

She pulled the leather strap tighter around his neck and forced her lips on his, biting his lips until he opened his mouth. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and he responded violently, biting and sucking at it, pushing his own into hers. He could taste blood and he didn't know whose it was.

She pulled away, "So you've finally decided to play back, hmm?" A low growl escaped his throat and, still smirking, she took that as a 'yes'.

His hands reached up and grabbed her forearms. He squeezed them and pulled them away from him. She let go of the strap around his neck, letting it fall beside him. He smirked at her, his grip tightening, hoping she'd have bruises by tomorrow.

He shoved her to the side, rolling on top of her. "You want me to fuck you Azula?"

Her eyes flashed hungrily.

He put his knee between her legs and shoved it into her crotch, hoping she could feel it through her layers of clothes. She let out a delighted gasp and he kept shoving her backward until she was up against the right wall of the cell.

His bit her lip and yanked as he grabbed at both of her breasts; they'd grown since the last time they'd done this. He let his hands slide around her body to the sides of her ribcage. He pushed her against the wall, his head falling on her neck, where he sucked at her surprisingly soft flesh, hard.

"You want me to rape you?" He mumbled quietly, but not softly. She let out another gasp. No one would ever have guessed it, but Azula loved it when he was dominant in their sex-games… just so long as she was dominant in the real world.

He pulled on the sides of her shirt, the sound of it ripping at the seams causing another pulse to pound through his cock. He shoved her shirts away from her breasts and bit down on one of the newly freed nipples.

She reached behind him and began clawing at his own shirt, trying to pull it off, over his head. He let go and saw a purple mark already forming where he had been sucking, at little tears of pain in his sisters eyes. His smirk widened.

He sat up, spreading his knees so that her legs were forced aside. He pulled his shirt over his own head. With it clenched in his fist, he smacked her across the face and she let out a delighted scream. That was all it took to make him so fucking hard he couldn't stand it anymore.

He reached behind himself and pulled her boots off, the same way he pulled out the swords he'd had on his back, the ones she'd taken. He yanked her pants down by the ankles; they tore down the middle just has he hoped they would. He forced all the remaining cloth aside, pulling at her undergarments until they fell to the floor.

He pulled his own pants down to his knees, but didn't force them off entirely. He grabbed her hips and jerked them forward so her hot pulsing pussy was directly in front of his equally excited cock. "Is this what you want bitch!?" He screamed at her.

She smirked at him, he frowned. He let go of her left hip and backhanded her. He didn't hit women, but his sister was the devil, and she liked it. "I fucking asked you a question! Is this what you want?"

She let out a little gasp of delight, "Yes!" She breathed.

"Tell me what you want you whore!"

"I want you to fuck me!" She threw her head back.

He grabbed her topknot and pulled it out. This time she let out an enraged snarl. He ignored her and gathered her loose hair into his hands, yanking her head back.

He frowned, "Fine." And with that he jerked her body forward and plunged his cock into her.

She was so fucking hot he almost couldn't stand it, it had to be at least ten degrees above normal. He pushed her away from him and pulled her back. He let go of her hair and grabbed her wrists, braced his knees and began shoving into her for real. He was pounding her up against the wall, taking delight every time he heard her head bang against it.

She wrapped her arms around his torso. She could feel him rubbing up against her G-spot; he was so thick and so rough. Her back hurt from rubbing up against the metal of the wall, she loved the sting. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm with every fucking stroke of her brother's cock.

"I fucking hate you Azula!" She threw her head further back and laughed in her ecstasy. Her brother just kept pounding into her harder. She hurt so bad she was sure she was bleeding. It felt so fucking wonderful.

She could tell he was getting close. He was moving so fast now it was inhuman. She dug her fingernails into his back and scratched the whole way down as hard as she could. She knew she was drawing blood and it turned her on all that much more.

Her legs began to spasm and she could feel her first orgasm hit – the one from her clitoris. "Fuck me harder!" She screamed, raising her body temperature. The pressure was building and then suddenly it released. Gods, and now all she could feel was the pain. It was so fucking wonderful.

"I hate you!" Zuko screamed and she felt him come inside of her.

A moment later he pulled away from her and dropped back, leaning up against the perpendicular wall. She arched her back and sat up. She smirked at him, his clothes were still half off and his head was hung.

"It's okay, Zuzu…" She purred, crawling over to him. "I won't let Father kill you. I'll keep you as my pet, I promise Baby-Brother."

He glared up at her, the chains around his wrists rattling as his fists shook, "I won't be your sex slave Azula."

"But you're so good at it!" She cackled.

"Besides, don't pretend you don't want it, you love fucking me Zuzu… You always have." She lightly ran her fingers down the side of his face. Her golden eyes lingered on his starved features for a moment. An on looker might almost call it fondly.

She got up abruptly and began to put her clothes back on, Zuko didn't move at all.

"You know Zuzu, we didn't do what I said; I didn't rape you, but you got you're turn… Guess we'll have to do that some other time, huh." She said as she finished putting her hair back into its topknot.

"I hate you Azula." He told her sternly, quietly.

She opened the cell door, walked out and slammed it behind her. "I wouldn't have it any other way Baby-Brother."

* * *

This is the second oneshot I've written and the last one was about 11 months ago, enough said. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated… telling me that you think incest is sick and that I'm sick for writing it does not count as constructive criticism. Thanks. : ) 


End file.
